lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
DharmaWantsYou.com/Test 3
This article lists details concerning a test issued by DharmaWantsYou.com on September 2. This test is entitled: Dexterity and Attentiveness Evaluation. Details The third test released on DharmaWantsYou.com is entitled "Dexterity and Attentiveness Evaluation". The aim of the test is to move the Dharma logo (which is your cursor) around a confined space inside the screen and avoid a collision with the walls and four moving spheres. The game ends the moment one of those rules are broken. Candidates are awarded 1% for every second elapsed before the game's end. When 100 seconds is reached, the game ends automatically with candidates given the maximum percentage score. However, as time elapses, the moving spheres become more erratic, making navigation much more difficult. "Cheat" There are a number of methods to ensure maximum marks, but one cheat method in particular is the main in-game feature. During the video announcement by Hans Van Eeghen which accompanied the release of this test, several images, letter and numbers appear in static. There is a black swan, the numbers 40 and 60, and the letters BPM. Combining the numbers and letters gives you 40-60BPM, which corresponds to the word "lento" in music. Typing this code during the game causes the moving spheres to slow down, thus giving you a better chance of reaching the score of 100. The code wears off approximately 30 seconds after typed and can be used as many times as wished during the test. Also, it was found in the flash source code that if you type in "Allegro", the clock also speeds up. Glitch There have been rare instances where, after several seconds into the game had expired, the moving spheres moved beyond the octagonal boundaries and out of view. Nothing would then happen after 100 seconds had expired, as the site would appear to have been frozen. Group names After completing the test, users are placed in one of the following four groups. Note that all four groupnames correspond with giants from Greek mythology. Antaeus: Antaeus in Greek and Berber mythology was a giant of Libya, the son of Poseidon and Gaia, and his wife was Tinjis. He was extremely strong as long as he remained in contact with the ground (his mother earth), but once lifted into the air he became as weak as water. He would challenge all passers-by to wrestling matches, kill them, and collect their skulls, so that he might one day build out of them a temple to his father Poseidon. Heracles, finding that he could not beat Antaeus by throwing him to the ground, as he would regain his strength and be fortified, discovered the secret of his power (touching the ground) and held Antaeus aloft and crushed him in a bearhug (Apollodorus ii. 5; Hyginus, Fab. 31). The myth of Antaeus has been used as a symbol of the spiritual strength which accrues when one rests one's faith on the immediate fact of things. The struggle between Antaeus and Heracles is a favorite subject in ancient sculpture. Enceladus: In Greek mythology, Enceladus was one of the Gigantes, the enormous children of Gaia (Earth) fertilized by the blood of castrated Ouranos. With the other Gigantes, Enceladus appeared in one particular region—either Phlegra, the "burning plain" in Thrace, or Pallene. Like the other Gigantes, Enceladus had serpent-like lower limbs, "with the scales of dragons for feet" as Bibliotheke states, though this convention was not invariably followed in pictorial representations. During the battle between the Gigantes and the Olympian gods, Enceladus was disabled by a spear thrown by the goddess Athena (illustration, right). He was buried on the island of Sicily, under Mount Etna. The volcanic fires of Etna were said to be the breath of Enceladus, and its tremors to be caused by him rolling his injured side beneath the mountain (similar myths are told about Typhon and Vulcan). In Greece, an earthquake is still often called a "strike of Enceladus". Tityos: In Greek mythology, Tityos is a giant being of the underworld, and son of Elara and Zeus. After attempting to rape the goddess Leto (at Hera's request), Tityos was slain by Apollo and Artemis. As punishment for his crimes, Tityos' body was staked down in Hades, where vultures ate his ever-regenerating liver for all eternity. Otus: In Greek mythology, Otus was a giant and the brother of Ephialtes, collectively called the Alodae, and the sons of Poseidon and Iphimedia. They plotted unsuccessfully to storm Mt. Olympus in order to win Artemis for Otus, and Hera for Ephialtes. In a separate altercation involving Artemis as a doe, the brothers simultaneously kill each other by throwing spears at a fleeing Artemis. The Alodae were also the instigators of civilization, teaching culture to mankind.